


Компромисс

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Раз за разом они оказывали ответную услугу один другому, стараясь игнорировать собственные принципы, думая: “Раз уж ему так нравится, мне не сложно доставить удовольствие”. Что-то вроде компромисса, не более.





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Kinktober 2019  
Keys: Asphyxiation + Dirty talk

Твик не видел ничего приятного в грубых и непристойных выражениях. Зачастую слова сильно ранили его самого, особенно, если дело касалось повседневного общения. Он часто ловил себя на том, что зацикливается на сказанном, прокручивая то или иное оскорбление в голове, изводит себя паранойей — неужели собеседник видит Твика именно таким, неужели это первые мысли, которые он вызывает.

А уж чего стоят пошлые термины из “взрослых” фильмов, которые ему только недавно стало можно смотреть! Твик всё ещё считал то замечание про “рабочий ротик”, когда он ел фруктовый лёд, не комплиментом, а унизительной объективацией. Хоть и получил от Крэйга совет поменьше общаться с Венди. И даже если сальные шуточки или нецензурные описания хорошо проведённых выходных не касались лично Твика, ему всё равно после таких разговоров хотелось отмыться от фантомного ощущения, будто его облапали чужие влажные руки.

Томасу, парнишке, знакомому по групповым сеансам контроля нервных тиков, Твик искренне сочувствовал: обсценная ругань прорывалась у него неосознанно, как бы тот ни сдерживался, и это даже стоило ему благополучия семьи. Потому Твик был поражён до глубины души, узнав, что такие вербальные аналоги пощёчин вызывают у его бойфренда каменный стояк.

Крэйг не испытывал никаких положительных чувств от применения насилия. Пусть за ним и закрепился образ отвязного хулигана, над которым, кстати пришлось поработать: полезно, когда тебя считают крутым и опасным, не пытаясь лишний раз соваться в личное пространство. На деле Крэйг пускал в ход кулаки только в самом крайнем, безвыходном случае, предпочитая решать конфликты при помощи слов или поднятого вверх среднего пальца.

Нет, начать стоит с того, что в эти самые конфликты он не влезал: лучший способ остаться победителем в любом споре. Ведь если двинуть кому-то в челюсть, собственные костяшки тоже разобьёшь в кровь. И вообще, срываются, опускаясь до рукоприкладства, только слабые люди, а Крэйг не любил чувствовать себя слабым или уязвимым. Потому когда однажды Твик попросил слегка его придушить, Крэйг надолго завис, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли тот.

Раз за разом они оказывали ответную услугу один другому, стараясь игнорировать собственные принципы, думая: “Раз уж ему так нравится, мне не сложно доставить удовольствие”. Что-то вроде компромисса, не более. Как и сегодня.  
— Блядь! Засади же мне, мудила, сколько можно! — Твик выкрикивал вполне искренне, нетерпеливо и слишком резко подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и вверх, что сбивало с размеренного темпа. Крэйг остановился, прижимая его всем собственным весом к кровати, в попытке снова перехватить инициативу, контролировать движения извивающегося под ним тела, пока не увидел на лице Твика полную похоти ухмылку и не услышал хриплый шёпот, прерываемый выдохом после каждого слова:

— Вгони нахуй по самые яйца! Чтобы твой хер мне живот натягивал! — не сдержавшись, вместо медленного проникновения Крэйг резко вошёл на всю длину и коротко вскрикнул от легкой болезненности ощущений. Твик издал протяжный стон, такой сладкий, что Крэйг поймал себя на желании снова сделать ему больно и опустил ладони на тонкую шею перед собой. Чем сильнее он сжимал пальцы, тем чётче чувствовал под ними пульс, буквально держал чужую жизнь в ладонях и, не отдавая себе отчёта, дурел от этого ощущения. Вместе с тем и Твик перестал беспорядочно дёргаться, лишь послушно подмахивал его движениям и одними губами повторял как заведённый:  
— Выеби меня, выеби меня, выеби меня! — Хрена лысого он делал это через силу, едва не теряя сознание из-за нехватки воздуха: чужой фетиш заводил его не меньше собственного. Крэйг ослабил хватку, продолжая чувствовать каждый вдох, что делал Твик и решил для себя, что это взаимно.


End file.
